Hulls
Hulls are the main body of the tank, on top of which the turret is mounted. Along with turrets and paints, it completes the full tank. A hull gives the tank its health (protection), speed, maneuverability, weight and power. These props, along with the shape and dimensions of the tank, determine how it will behave in the battle field. Hull types There are three main categories of hulls: light, medium and heavy. A hull goes to one of these categories based on its protection, speed and weight. * The light hulls are very fast but lack armor. * Medium hulls have decent protection boost, but lack the speed of light hulls. * Heavy hulls are quite slow, but are have very high protection stats. Behavior The parameters of each tank dictates how well it will adapt to a given battle. In general, the heavier a tank is, the more stable it tends to be, which is- recoil when firing and the impact force from enemy fire tends to have a little effect on the tank, which both allows keeping the aim on enemies fairly easily, and reduces the chances of getting flipped of enemy shots. Light tanks, however, when getting flipped and falling from high places, have a better chance of flipping in mid-air and landing safely. Each hull also has its own point of attachment, where the turret connects to the hull. Hulls also differ in their height, width and length. As part of Update 230, hulls, along with turrets and paints, can be changed in the middle of a battle, without leaving it. Once changed, the player will have to wait 60 seconds before they can change the hull another time. Upgrades Modifications Just like turrets, hulls also come in four different sequential versions: M0, M1, M2 and M3, each one is an improved and a better version than the previous. When buying a hull for the first time, the player will pay for its M0 version. This is the most basic version of the hull- with the lowest speed, lowest health, lowest turning speed and so on. When reaching the rank at which the hull's M1 version is unlocked, the player will be able to (if they have enough crystals) buy that version. Micro-upgrades The other type of upgrade for hulls is micro-upgrades, which are tiny enhancements for the parameters of the hull, each micro-upgrade corresponds to one of the hull's parameters. A parameter can be upgraded until its value is the same as the next M upgrade's. If a hull has all its parameters fully-upgraded, the player will be able to get the next M upgrade for free. Skins Hulls have a different selection of skins that you can choose from. Some hulls have access to skins such as XT or Prime skins. Skins provide no extra attributes to your tank beyond physical looks. List of hulls The following section lists hulls, from lightest to heaviest. Wasp Wasp is unlocked at the rank of Recruit. It is the fastest hull in Tanki, and the poorest when it comes ot health. Its high height-to-width proportions and its minor weight mean that it can be flipped very easily. It is commonly used in parkour battles, since it can be flipped mid-air multiple times. Hornet Hornet is unlocked at the rank of Gefreiter. It is the last light hull in the game, and provides a high speed for not too much trade-off in armor. It is the most popular hull in the game, with at least 50% of the tankers using it regularly. It also has an XT version. Hunter Hunter is the first medium hull and the lightest among them. It is the default hull when creating a new account, and is available for free. It is relatively stable, and provides a good health and a decent protection. Viking Viking is the second medium hull, and is unlocked at the rank of Corporal. It provides an average speed yet has a good protection and is incredibly stable, which( at this point and ongoing to the heavier hulls ) almost eliminates recoil, and reduces the impact force from enemy shots a lot. Flipping it is incredibly difficult, due to its increased contact to the surface, reduced height and high weight. Dictator Dictator is unlocked at the rank of Private, and is the tallest hull in the game. It has its turret mounted on its very back and top, which allows it to hit enemies even behind some barriers., and also makes flipping light hulls easier(given the right conditions) . It has a very steep front, which makes it ideal for forming a ramp in parkour battles. It is commonly used for gold hunting. Titan Titan is the first among the two heavy hulls in the game. It is slow, yet has a very strong protection. Titan's great power also allows it to push about any other hull in the game with no difficulty. Its ability to push also means that it can form barriers, to stop enemies from passing through. Titan is unlocked at the rank of Recruit. Mammoth Mammoth is the heaviest and slowest hull in the game. It is unlocked at the rank of Gefreiter, and has the highest health in the game. Due to its low speed, it is mostly effective with long-range turrets, yet can still be effective with the right strategy around the midst of the forefront of the battlefield. Juggernaut Juggernaut is a hull that is not available for purchase. It belongs to the Juggernaut Battle Modes and can be used that mode alone. It is faster than any hull in the game regardless of modification level and also has more hit-points than any other. XT Skins Trivia *The "M" in M0, M1, etc. stands for "Modification" *Episode 75 of the Tanki V-Log featured a hull named "Sonic", originally designed by Ydzero and formerly posted by Tanki in their Twitter account."Sonic" hull, tweet by @tankionlineen *The XT version of Hornet came along with the XT version of the Railgun to commemorate the long standing versatile-yet-powerful combination used by most if not all clans. Sources and references Category:Hulls Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game Category:Tanks Category:Game Basics Category:Game Category:Tank Guides Category:Tank components